


Terror Twins

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q tells James how he and Emily came to be known as the Terror Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror Twins

Q types on his computer, the keys clacking softly in the background. James watches him over the book he is reading. It is just James and Q in the house. Emily and Alec are on their own missions.

“Q?” James asks.

“Yes James?” Q hums.

“Why does JARVIS call you and Em the Terror Twins?”

Q stops typing. “Oh. That’s a rather long story.”

“I have time.” James sets down his book.

Q sighs, “Very well.” He shuts his laptop and places it on the coffee table. “It started with a fight actually. If you could believe it.”

 

~ ST ~

 

**Q and Emily – age 11**

 

“Zac! What did you do to my hair?” Emily screeches down the hall.

Zac hides behind his father’s desk. “JARVIS, don’t tell Em where I am.”

_Very well Master Zac._

“ZAC! You terror! Face me like a man!”

Zac snorts, “Terror, me? You’re the terror.”

Emily suddenly appears behind him, “I am going to kill you.” Her voice is ice.

“Shit!” Zac jumps up and runs, Emily hot on his heels. “I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He vaults over the couch.

“You are so dead.” Emily races after him, her newly dyed pink hair flowing behind her.

Suddenly Zac stops and Emily crashes into him. “Shhh.” He hisses over his shoulder.

Emily looks up to see a group of women chatting on the couches, thankfully oblivious of the twin’s fight. “Urgh, more models.”

“Truce for the moment?”

“Truce.” They nod and scramble to stand up. Hurrying back to Tony’s office, Zac and Emily begin to plot.

Five minutes later Emily is creeping down the stairs just as Zac is navigating the air vents.

“Hello?” Emily asks sweetly, drawing the women’s attention to her.

“Oh, who are you?” One asks kindly, if a bit derisively.

“Emily, who are you?”

“Samantha.”

“Why are you here?”

Another woman laughs, “Who do you think you are? To ask such a question like that.”

“Nobody.” Emily smirks, just as Zac starts pelting the women with nerf darts and water balloons.

The women shriek as they duck to avoid the projectiles. Zac laughs from his perch above the living room.

“You… you terrors!” Samantha screams.

Emily laughs, “That’s us. The Terror Twins.” She then promptly runs away. Zac finishes his barrage before ducking back into the vents.

Three hours later Tony is standing in front of Emily and Zac in their bedroom. “So, what do you two have to say for yourselves?”

Zac shuffles his feet, “We didn’t hurt them.”

“We only meant for them to go away.” Emily adds.

Tony shakes his head, “You two are going to be terrors when you get older. You know that?”

 _If I may sir, they seem to have become the Terror Twins._ JARVIS speaks.

“Terror Twins?”

_Indeed sir. Miss Em coined the phrase._

“Huh.” He chuckles, “I like it. Got a nice ring to it, so long as you two don’t become super villains or anything.”

“We won’t!” The twins promise.

“Well then, let’s go eat dinner.” Tony hugs his children. “Then you can tell me all about your day.”

“Okay!”

 

~ ST ~

 

“You dyed Em’s hair pink?”

“She turned mine blue three weeks prior.” Q defends himself.

James shakes his head, “Only you two.”

“Yes. We are quite the terrors.”


End file.
